


And Love To All

by HewoIWriteOnePageEveryThreeYears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Snow, drunk, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HewoIWriteOnePageEveryThreeYears/pseuds/HewoIWriteOnePageEveryThreeYears
Summary: Everyone should have a place to go to and a person to love on Christmas.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	And Love To All

It was Christmas Eve and before every member of their group would leave to visit their respective family for the Holidays, the Marauders had gotten together to have a drink.

Each of them was tired; Their year hadn't been the calmest. With the war raging outside, moments of calm and joy with friends had been rare. All the more, they were happy to be sitting together now and were hoping for nice holidays. Each of them hoped that the worst thing to happen in the next few days were some burnt meat or a dinner table discussion.

It was cold outside. It had started snowing the day before and now there were heavy snowflakes falling to the ground and a lot of wind that seemed to be determined not to let that happen and instead blowing the snowflakes around. But inside Lily and James's apartment, it was nice and warm. A fire was burning bright and warm in the fire place and it smelled ever so slightly like the tree that was standing in the corner of their small living room. It was so small, even the four of them that were already there seemed to fill up the room. Remus was still on his way, it seemed, and the last seat on the sofa was reserved for him. In moments like this, it was good that they kept their closer friend group small. A single person more and it would feel crowded.

James, Sirius and Peter were drinking Butter Beer in what felt like an attempt to level out the cold outside. Lily on the other hand drank some kind of non-alcoholic warm punch (which was actually just a mixture of different juices with some spices to make it taste more like winter). Just two weeks ago, she and James had sent each of them an owl, announcing that there would soon be another little Potter on this world, something that was both, a reason for joy and for concern in these dangerous times.  
A knock on the door signalised that the fifth member of the group had arrived. Lily jumped up from her spot to rush to the door. She opened it to a tired-looking Remus.

“If it isn't Remus 'never too late' Lupin,” exclaimed Sirius from his spot on the sofa. Remus had always had a habit of being on point, if not ten minutes early.  
“Terribly sorry,” Remus apologized to Lily (and Lily only). “Dumbledore needed to talk to me at short notice.”  
Lily nodded sympathetically. “It's fine, come in.”

As Lily and Remus walked over to the rest of the group, Sirius could see his old friend for the first time in a few weeks. He had always been thin but he seemed to have become even thinner now, and paler, except for his cheeks and nose that were flushed from the cold outside. A few drops of water were in his hair which just a minute ago must have been snowflakes. Sirius was not quite sure, but there also seemed to be a new scar on Remus's face, right next to his jaw.

Sirius knit his brows a bit, barely noticeable from the outside, but he could feel the tension on his face. He was worried. More than he would have liked to be and more than he liked to show. Probably more than he should be. Remus was tough and though the jobs Dumbledore gave him were very dangerous, Remus had to be able to handle them. If not him, then who else? He was a very capable wizard and had the advantage of being a werewolf and therefore having bigger chances of survival in the many cases in which Dumbledore sent him to negotiate with other werewolves. Also, Sirius reasoned to himself, Remus had the wits to get out of risky situations. And he could be quite charming when he wanted to. Quite handsome, too.

Sirius blinked. This was probably not the right time to have detailed inner monologues about all the things he loved so much about Remus. And there were plenty of things. Sirius knew that he should only have friendly feelings towards Remus. They were best friends, after all. But he couldn't help it. Ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts, he was unable to get rid of these feelings. He had tried being with a lots of girls but none of those relationships had felt quite right. He had come out as bisexual at the end of that year and tried dating other boys instead, but that didn't change any of his feelings either. And he had never had the guts to bring it up to Remus as he was very certain Remus was not interested. He hadn't really shown interest in anyone over the years they had known each other and had always shrugged off every question he had been asked when it came to dating.

He now took a seat on the free spot, right next to Sirius and James promptly handed him a warm Butter Beer as well. Remus gave them all a bright smile. No matter how big and dark the circles under his eyes got, his eyes themselves still had a spark to them. Sirius smiled back.

The evening went on rather unspectacularly with all of them (except for Lily) getting increasingly drunk and giggly. Shortly after midnight, Peter got on his way home.  
“I need to be up early tomorrow to help my mum prepare the food,” he explained.  
Lily and James would visit James's parents since that seemed to be a lot more pleasant than having to deal with Lily's sister. Therefore there wasn't any preparing for them to do, even if they had wanted to. Mrs. Potter had insisted to do it all on her own.

For Remus, it looked a lot the same. His mum took a lot of pride in making the Christmas feast all by herself and nobody was allowed to even lift a finger.  
Sirius was a bit lost on the holidays, as usual. Sure, he had a family, a big one, and a rich one as well. There would definitely be enough food on the table so he could eat there. But he wasn't really welcome and he didn't really feel the urge to go. James and Remus had both invited him over to their families but he really didn't want to bother anyone and had therefore told both of them he'd consider it.

When Remus decided it was the time to get on his way, Sirius got up as well, a little unsteady on his feet, and Lily got both of them their coats.

“You two get home well,” she said and Sirius thought he had seen her wink at him. But he was very tipsy so that could have just as well been his imagination. As they were both clearly too drunk to apparate, they decided to walk. Remus's place was a lot closer than Sirius's, so Sirius would walk him there and then walk the rest of the way to his own flat. At least, that had been the plan.

“D'you, uh, want to stay at my place for the night?” Remus offered without taking his eyes from the road in front of them. “It's just... It's very cold outside and it's snowing a lot and the walk over to yours would be half an hour with good weather and without alcohol, so...”  
“Yes, of course,” Sirius got out. “Thank you.”  
Remus shrugged. The two of them walked on. Every now and then, they'd walk just a little too close and their hands would touch. Just a little bit. Just for a short time. But it made Sirius feel wide awake every time. It was one thing to be close when they were in a group setting, which they almost always were. But when it was just the two of them, like now, he really couldn't help it. It was like a little spark. Of electricity, of warmth. Of... Love, perhaps.

Finally they had reached Remus's flat. He fumbled for his keys. Sirius cast a quick “Lumos” to help him find it. He noticed something at the corner of his eyes, just a little bit above them.

“Remus?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did...”

Remus looked up at Sirius.

“Did you put those there?” He nodded up at the mistletoe hanging right over Remus's door. Remus's eyes went wide. Had his cheeks not been a bright pink before, they would have certainly been now.

“I... Uhm... I didn't. I would never... Not that I wouldn't... That I don't...”

He stumbled over his words, looking very helpless and so, so much like the boy that Sirius had fallen in love with all these years ago. He wasn't sure whether it was this or the alcohol or just the situation (probably a bit of everything) but his lips finally spoke the truth that his voice had never been able to speak and he gave Remus a soft kiss on his lips before he could think about it for just a second longer and might realize it was a big mistake. His heart was beating fast and just as he realized what he had just done, Remus started to reciprocate the kiss and his heart went even faster, his mind went still and everything was warmth. It felt like an eternity and at the same time like no time had passed at all when they broke their kiss and they opened their eyes again, just to realize the look that the other one gave them showed just the same emotions that they had kept inside for a long time.

“I... Found the keys,” Remus said with a shy smile, breaking the silence between them and lifting them up in his hand so Sirius could see them. He nodded and just before he followed Remus inside, noticed that the mistletoe had begun to bloom and that there was now a small note hanging there.

“Merry Christmas and love to all.  
\- Lily”

Sirius smiled as he followed Remus into his flat.

“So, d'you wanna come to visit my family with me tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I felt really in the mood to write some fluff today :)  
> Also, happy holidays, whichever you celebrate <3


End file.
